


Bullseye

by MasterArchfiend



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Archery, F/F, Silly, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24558451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterArchfiend/pseuds/MasterArchfiend
Summary: My friend Quartzlover913 is a genius and inspired this idea of Opal winning food from archery contests and getting fat as a result.Everyone else is just kind of thrown in at the end for laughs and this was really a spur of the moment sort of thing.
Relationships: Amethyst/Pearl (Steven Universe)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Bullseye

Pearl looked at Amethyst with a raised brow. "So you want us to form Opal just so you can win a bunch of food in an archery contest?" The quartz scoffed. "No, so Opal can win a bunch of food in an archery contest." 

The two had gone to a fair together for a date and split off for a bit so Pearl could buy a souvenir for Garnet since she couldn't come and apparently so Amethyst could sign up Opal for some contest. Said gem was clearly excited. "Well you eat now so I figured the next step would be to get Opal to and this way we can have fun doing it!"

Pearl sighed. "I couldn't say "No" to you, even if I thought this was a stupid idea." Cupping Amethyst's face, they kissed and formed Opal who blushed, still embarrassed with how good it felt to feel her components' love for each other, before giving her head a little shake and going to the archery range.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- 

It had been no contest. The fusion had gotten the highest score in the fairs near 100 year history and beat second place by fifty points even after handicapping herself by using a normal bow instead of her personal one.

The prize was a large amount of hard covered chocolates of various kinds provided by the sponsor. As Opal tried the surprisingly delicious sweets, said sponsor offered her a deal to travel from fair to fair, participating in contest in exchange for more of the candies she still munched on.

It was an easy decision. 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- 

Though a boring one. Opal would win with ease, send a large chunk of the prize back home to the family and eat the rest, but as her boredom grew, the fusion found herself eating more of the chocolates before sending some back home. It wasn't much, but she did find that her stomach felt a bit softer each week.

It was her fourth month on tour that she found said stomach was covering her lap. The warm, doughy mound gently shook with each movement and she noted that her breasts were barely contained inside her top. The sponsor seemed unfazed, claiming that as long as she wins and doesn't accidentally expose herself, then her weight wouldn't be an issue.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- 

A year in and it was becoming an issue, not for the sponsor, but Opal was getting a bit displeased with the amount of chocolates she won as she still insisted on sending a good chunk of it home which left her smart car sized stomach unsatisfied. The flabby mass shook with each growl, causing her whole body, from her m-cup breasts to her 6 foot ass, to jiggle even as she sat.

Thankfully the sponsor offered to change up their deal. Opal's performance as an archer even with her weight gain had earned the company a large fortune and Opal could return home with plenty of chocolate for her and her family for the next fifty years.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- 

Opal was a bit shocked when she waddled into the temple to find a sea of wrappers and three very fat friends amongst them as islands. Apparently she wasn't the only one who took to the sweets. Lapis was the smallest, looking to be a busty apple in the lower three hundreds. Garnet was surprisingly not the biggest, but the pear shaped gem was easily in the four hundred pound range. Peridot was well past five hundred pounds, looking almost like a shorter green Opal in terms of figure. 

The massive fusion couldn't help but laugh at the sight as her family welcomed her back home...after bursting down the door frame.


End file.
